marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RapidsLurker15/Complete Story
Oh look, a blog post. What are those? In all seriousness, the purpose of this post is to give a better understanding as to the timeline of the game's story, since the tabs at the top of a Champion page will soon list their story involvement; this will be the go-to place for the proper continuity. Since the Story Quests and the Story Events tie together, I thought I'd list all the Quests in the order that they happen. This list also includes the comic books and digital comics, as well as the motion comics. The Complete Story of Marvel: Contest of Champions *''All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One'' #1 *''Contest of Champions'' #1 *''Contest of Champions'' #2 *''Contest of Champions'' #3 *''Contest of Champions'' #4 *''Contest of Champions'' #5 *''Contest of Champions'' #6 *''Contest of Champions'' #7 *''Contest of Champions'' #8 *''Contest of Champions'' #9 *''Contest of Champions'' #10 *Tutorial **Cutscene: The Collector captures Hulk, Gamora, Deadpool, and Wolverine. The Summoner and Kang are introduced. *1-1-1: Surrender *1-1-2: The Prize *1-1-3: Pursuit *1-1-4: Sneak Attack *1-1-5: Pathways *1-1-6: Unraveling *1-2-1: Threats *1-2-2: Hostilities *1-2-3: Extinction *1-2-4: Rage *1-2-5: Confrontation *1-2-6: Secrets *1-3-1: The Mystery *1-3-2: The Witch *1-3-3: The Warrior *1-3-4: The Panther *1-3-5: The Genius *1-3-6: The Conqueror *1-4-1: Interrogation *1-4-2: Conflict *1-4-3: Deception *1-4-4: Revelation *1-4-5: Wrath *1-4-6: Malice **Cutscene? *2-1-1: The New Recruits *2-1-2: The Mad Titan *2-1-3: Evolution *2-1-4: Adaptation *2-1-5: Unstoppable *2-1-6: Thanos Ascendant *2-2-1: Resistance *2-2-2: Contempt *2-2-3: The Proposition *2-2-4: The Warning *2-2-5: Obstruction *2-2-6: The Alliance *2-3-1: Escalation *2-3-2: In Shadows *2-3-3: Warnings *2-3-4: The Automaton *2-3-5: The Tide *2-3-6: Whispers *2-4-1: Benefactor *2-4-2: Purpose *2-4-3: Revealed *2-4-4: Two Maniacs *2-4-5: Nearer *2-4-6: Conquered **Cutscene: The Summoner is introduced to Maestro, the grandmaster of the Contest. *3-1-1: A New Foe *3-1-2: Introduction *3-1-3: Power Source *3-1-4: Transcended *3-1-5: Manipulator *3-1-6: Twisted *3-2-1: The Doctor *3-2-2: The Captain *3-2-3: The Rocket *3-2-4: The Creator *3-2-5: The Original *3-2-6: The Automaton *3-3-1: Undefeated *3-3-2: Submission *3-3-3: Dominance *3-3-4: Defiance *3-3-5: Supercharged *3-3-6: Empty Threats *3-4-1: The Deal *3-4-2: Showdown *3-4-3: Intimidation *3-4-4: Impossible Odds *3-4-5: Fearless *3-4-6: Thanos Enters **Cutscene: Thanos is put back into the Crystal. Maestro introduces the Summoner to Classic Ultron. *ULT-1-1 Dark Portents *ULT-1-2 A Villain Revealed *ULT-1-3 The Collector's Task *ULT-2-1 Ultron Strikes *ULT-2-2 Drone Duel *ULT-2-3 The Avengers *ULT-3-1 The Campaign *ULT-3-2 Heroes Arise *ULT-3-3 Avengers Assemble *Magneto Motion Comic *MYS-1-1: Summoner's Call *MYS-1-2: A Strange Secret *MYS-1-3: The Ant-Man Plan *MYS-2-1: The Microrealms *MYS-2-2: Adaptoid Scramble *MYS-2-3: Arthropod Attack *MYS-3-1: Buried Deep *MYS-3-2: ISO Intrigue *MYS-3-3: Bug Brawl **Cutscene: Yellowjacket is revealed to be working for Maestro. *POL-1-1: An Unlikely Ally *POL-1-2: Borrowed Power *POL-2-1: Motivations *POL-2-2: The Other Side *POL-3-1: Magnetic Mastery *POL-3-2: A Coalition *WAN-1-1: Ace Team *WAN-1-2: Cosmic Awareness *WAN-2-1: Provoker *WAN-2-2: Waxing Crescent *WAN-3-1: Avatar of Vengeance *WAN-3-2: Full Moon *Guillotine Motion Comic *Venom Motion Comic *BNV-1-1: La Fleur du Mal *BNV-1-2: La Route Sombre *BNV-2-1: Midnight Hounds *BNV-2-2: Underground Blade *BNV-3-1: Shadow Army *BNV-3-2: Dark Words *4-1-1: Realm Reborn *4-1-2: A Little Help *4-1-3: Incognito *4-1-4: Symbioids *4-1-5: Dark Times *4-1-6: Trust *4-2-1: Linked Might *4-2-2: The Guillotine Drops *4-2-3: Straight Outta Queens *4-2-4: Asgard's Champion *4-2-5: Dark Presence *4-2-6: Defiance *CON-1-1: Something Amiss *CON-1-2: The Underbelly *CON-2-1: Get a Clue *CON-2-2: Corrupted Strength *CON-3-1: Mr. Cage *CON-3-2: Fight at Joe's *4-3-1: Triumphant Return *4-3-2: Dark Omen *4-3-3: Threats *4-3-4: Inscrutable *4-3-5: Ace in the Hole *4-3-6: Stand Resolute *4-4-1: Allegiances *4-4-2: Plan in Action *4-4-3: Dauntless *4-4-4: Known Unknowns *4-4-5: Surge of Power *4-4-6: Culmination *CCC-1-1: Preparation (Round 1) *CCC-1-2: Preparation (Round 2) *CCC-1-3: Preparation (Round 3) *CCC-1-4: Preparation (Round 4) *CCC-1-5: Preparation (Round 5) *CCC-1-6: Preparation (Round 6) *CCC-2-1: Challenger (Round 1) *CCC-2-2: Challenger (Round 2) *CCC-2-3: Challenger (Round 3) *CCC-2-4: Challenger (Round 4) *CCC-2-5: Challenger (Round 5) *CCC-2-6: Challenger (Round 6) *CCC-3-1: Veteran (Round 1) *CCC-3-2: Veteran (Round 2) *CCC-3-3: Veteran (Round 3) *CCC-3-4: Veteran (Round 4) *CCC-3-5: Veteran (Round 5) *CCC-3-6: Veteran (Round 6) *CCC-4-1: Insanity (Round 1) *CCC-4-2: Insanity (Round 2) *CCC-4-3: Insanity (Round 3) *CCC-4-4: Insanity (Round 4) *CCC-4-5: Insanity (Round 5) *CCC-4-6: Insanity (Round 6) *I am Groot Motion Comic *RNG-1-1: Rocket's Request *RNG-1-2: Mighty Beginnings *RNG-1-3: Skilled and Sly *RNG-1-4: Ultron's Resurgence *RNG-1-5: Galactic Gladiators *RNG-1-6: Return to the Microrealm *RNG-2-1: Uncanny Champions *RNG-2-2: Masters of Magnetism *RNG-2-3: Magic and Mayhem *RNG-2-4: Lunar Warrior *RNG-2-5: Venomous Intent *RNG-2-6: A Friend's Reward *ARA-1-1: The Newb *ARA-1-2: The Original *ARA-2-1: The Bad Influence *ARA-2-2: The Drummer *ARA-3-1: The Monster *ARA-3-2: The Final Test *Cuisine of Champions Motion Comic *DPZ-1-1: Staycation *DPZ-1-2: Merchandising *DPZ-2-1: Frankenpool *DPZ-2-2: BFF <3 *DPZ-3-1: I Forgot to Name This One *DPZ-3-2: Venompool's Vengeance *Kamala's First Day Motion Comic *KFD-1-1: A Marvelous Start *KFD-1-2: All-New *KFD-2-1: Missing Marvel *KFD-2-2: Total Jerkface *KFD-3-1: Mirror Match *KFD-3-2: Heroic Effort *WOA-1-1: Skirmish (Round 1) *WOA-1-2: Skirmish (Round 2) *WOA-1-3: Skirmish (Round 3) *WOA-1-4: Skirmish (Round 4) *WOA-1-5: Skirmish (Round 5) *WOA-1-6: Skirmish (Round 6) *WOA-2-1: Battle (Round 1) *WOA-2-2: Battle (Round 2) *WOA-2-3: Battle (Round 3) *WOA-2-4: Battle (Round 4) *WOA-2-5: Battle (Round 5) *WOA-2-6: Battle (Round 6) *WOA-3-1: War (Round 1) *WOA-3-2: War (Round 2) *WOA-3-3: War (Round 3) *WOA-3-4: War (Round 4) *WOA-3-5: War (Round 5) *WOA-3-6: War (Round 6) *WOA-4-1: Devastation (Round 1) *WOA-4-2: Devastation (Round 2) *WOA-4-3: Devastation (Round 3) *WOA-4-4: Devastation (Round 4) *WOA-4-5: Devastation (Round 5) *WOA-4-6: Devastation (Round 6) *M.O.D.O.K., Mo' Problems Motion Comic *MMP-1-1: Contest of Rejects *MMP-1-2: The Warehouse *MMP-2-1: Reboot the Realm *MMP-2-2: Next Best Hulk *MMP-3-1: When the Cat's Away... *MMP-3-2: Lethal Resume *''Road to Civil War'' *CCW-1-1: Ideology *CCW-1-2: The Lineup *CCW-2-1: Regrets *CCW-2-2: Soldiers and War *CCW-3-1: A Stark by Any Other Name *CCW-3-2: The Panther Strikes *CCW-1-1: Quarrel *CCW-1-2: Illuminati *CCW-2-1: Diehard *CCW-2-2: War and Soldiers *CCW-3-1: A Cap is a Cap *CCW-3-2: The Falcon Dives *Civil Warrior Motion Comic *CWE-1-1: The Truth *CWE-1-2: Last Hope *CWE-2-1: Lost to Time *CWE-2-2: Civil Warrior *X-Men Motion Comic *XMN-1-1: Devolution *XMN-1-2: Speciation *XMN-2-1: Biosynthesis *XMN-2-2: The Devil Particle *XMN-3-1: Primordial Spark *XMN-3-2: Ghost Orchid **Cutscene: Jean Grey saves all the mutants from the Terrigen Bomb, but she is severely weakened. *Titanomachy Motion Comic *TTM-1-1: Galactorum *TTM-1-2: Magister Maximus *TTM-2-1: Labyrinthum *TTM-2-2: Tempus Fugit *MCC-1-1: Preparation (Round 1) *MCC-1-2: Preparation (Round 2) *MCC-1-3: Preparation (Round 3) *MCC-1-4: Preparation (Round 4) *MCC-1-5: Preparation (Round 5) *MCC-1-6: Preparation (Round 6) *MCC-2-1: Warrior (Round 1) *MCC-2-2: Warrior (Round 2) *MCC-2-3: Warrior (Round 3) *MCC-2-4: Warrior (Round 4) *MCC-2-5: Warrior (Round 5) *MCC-2-6: Warrior (Round 6) *MCC-3-1: Veteran (Round 1) *MCC-3-2: Veteran (Round 2) *MCC-3-3: Veteran (Round 3) *MCC-3-4: Veteran (Round 4) *MCC-3-5: Veteran (Round 5) *MCC-3-6: Veteran (Round 6) *MCC-4-1: Insanity (Round 1) *MCC-4-2: Insanity (Round 2) *MCC-4-3: Insanity (Round 3) *MCC-4-4: Insanity (Round 4) *MCC-4-5: Insanity (Round 5) *MCC-4-6: Insanity (Round 6) *TER-1-1: Inexorable March *TER-1-2: Dead Man's Hand *TER-2-1: Vestigial Ally *TER-2-2: Lethal Kiss *TER-3-1: TBA *TER-3-2: TBA *TRM-1-1: TBA *TRM-1-2: TBA *TRM-2-1: TBA *TRM-2-2: TBA *TRM-3-1: TBA *TRM-3-2: Dark Egg **Cutscene: Thanos ambushes the mutants, kills Karnak, and announces his Road to the Labyrinth. *WAR-1-1: Skirmish (Round 1) *WAR-2-1: Battle (Round 1) *WAR-3-1: War (Round 1) *WAR-4-1: Devastation (Round 1) *RTL-1-1: Obscured Entrance (Round 1) *RTL-2-1: Shadowed Path (Round 1) *RTL-3-1: Shrouded Road (Round 1) *RTL-4-1: Veiled Gate (Round 1) *Pandemonium Rising Motion Comic *PAN-1-1: TBA *PAN-1-2: TBA *PAN-2-1: TBA *PAN-2-2: TBA *PAN-3-1: TBA *PAN-3-2: TBA *Sorcerer's Conclave Motion Comic *SOR-1-1: TBA *SOR-1-2: TBA *SOR-2-1: TBA *SOR-2-2: TBA *SOR-3-1: TBA *SOR-3-2: TBA *Howard the Duck Motion Comic *HOW-1-1: Up in the Sky *HOW-1-2: Bad Eggs *HOW-2-1: M.O.D.O.K.'s Little Helpers *HOW-2-2: Flappy Bot *HOW-3-1: Last Son of Earth-13034 *HOW-3-2: Can't Make an Omelet... References Category:Blog posts